


Unrequited

by yellowbricks



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, F/F, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, oblivious kyuubei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbricks/pseuds/yellowbricks
Summary: Otae's had feelings for her childhood friend, Kyuubei for as long as she remembers. Kyuubei doesn't notice, and never does. Now that she's back, she learns of Otae's new relationship and congratulates her. This isn't what Otae wants. Otae only got into a relationship because the man reminds her so much of Kyuubei. Will her feelings ever be returned?





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for fun cause I was inspired be prepared for a wild ride (I was gonna write a long thing but my creativity brain died so this will be set in chapters) uwu enjoy

It’s not like Otae didn’t like him.

She did. She clearly had feelings for the person she’s been with for these past few months. But in her heart she knows, the only reason why she liked this man is because he reminded her so much of that other person. 

From his slight actions of chivalry, to the way he treats people with respect. Even the way he talks and dresses remind her of the person who’s dearest to her heart.  
He reminded her so much of the one she’s loved since childhood. The one who left. The one who finally came back to her. The one who hasn't noticed, and will probably never notice. 

Yagyuu Kyuubei. A childhood friend. A kind soul. Someone who’s always been there for her and always treated her as if she was delicate glass. 

Otae’s first, and only, true love.

They grew up together, did everything together, even bluntly joked about getting married in the future.

But then Kyuubei left.

Left for years. Otae didn’t know what to think, what to feel. She wanted to support Kyuubei. Wanted to wish Kyuubei a happy trip and send her off to get stronger with a smile. With a smile tinted with sadness, she sent her beloved away. 

It’s not as if Otae was lonely during those years, she wasn’t. After all, Shinpachi was with her. She was introduced to Gintoki and Kagura as well. She found a family, and had a few crushes here and there. But every now and then, the thought of Kyuubei leaving off and never being heard of again crossed her mind. During those times, she felt her loneliness built up inside of her bust out, like a fountain. 

During one of those days, she went to work as usual and found someone. Someone who reminded her so much of her beloved. They talked and talked for hours, and eventually got into a relationship. Everything was fine. Everything was perfect.

Until Kyuubei unexpectedly came back last week.

A hushed voice fell over Otae’s ear.

“Taechan?”

Again.

“Taechan? Are you listening?”

Otae snapped out of her train of thought.

“Oh. Kyuchan. Sorry,” she said.  
“It’s okay,” Kyuubei replied.

Otae began pouring the tea again. After years of being apart, they were finally able to sit and chat like old times. Of course, there was a lot to catch up on. Otae was filled with joy, but there were other emotions as well that she couldn’t put her finger on.

“You’ve gotten stronger,” Otae said.  
“Taechan, how can you tell?” Kyuubei replied.  
“Of course I can tell. You seem different now.”  
“Different?”  
“In a good way.”

Kyuubei grabbed the tea from the table and took a drink. Otae watched. Kyuubei really has changed. Her aura is different, she’s not the same little kid Otae once knew. It was obvious that she’s gotten stronger. Her build was different, she composed herself differently. She was strong enough to stand up for herself now.

“I’m happy you’re back, Kyuchan.”  
“It feels good to be back, Taechan.”

The two laughed. It seemed like just yesterday debt collectors were hassling the Shimura siblings. It seems like just yesterday Kyuubei went off to get stronger. It feels as if no time has passed whatsoever. But time has passed. A lot of it.

Otae kept staring at Kyuubei, a beaming smile crossing her face. Kyuubei noticed this and became a little flustered.

"T-taechan. Is there something on my face?"

Otae couldn't help but stare. It really has been so long since she's seen Kyuubei. It's been even longer since she's seen Kyuubei embarrassed. It was cute.

"It's nothing, kyuchan," Otae said in a soft voice.

“Oh!”

Kyuubei put down the cup and looked into Otae’s eyes. It was so sudden that Otae couldn’t help but feel a little flustered. Although Kyuubei has a different aura and build now, her chubby face is still the same from when they were kids. She could feel herself falling in love all over again.

“W-what is it, kyuchan?”  
“I was talking with Shinpachi… he mentioned it… you’re with someone now right?”

Otae felt her heart stop.

“We were just talking… and the topic came up… I’m glad that you’re happy”

Otae couldn’t hear much, except for the loud beating heart swelling her ear drums. 

She completely froze. She expected the topic to come up, but not as quick as this. In fact, she had completely forgotten about the topic the moment she was able to see Kyuubei again. It felt hot everywhere, her heart was racing, Otae stopped thinking for a while. 

Glad that she's.... happy?

Is.... she happy?

“Taechan?”

The same hushed voice who snapped her train of thought earlier did it once again. 

“S… sorry…. Kyuchan.”  
“Are you okay?”

Kyuubei ran over and grabbed Otae’s shoulders. Helping Otae steady herself. Before she even realized it, she had fallen on Kyubei’s chest. Otae snapped and bounced back clearing her throat and wiping her face. 

“Taechan?”  
“I… guess i’m a little dizzy… I’ll be back with ice cream…”  
“Let me help…”

Kyuubei's hands were reaching up towards Otae again, Otae flinched. She quickly got up. She rushed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She couldn't bear to let her love see her like this. It was embarasing. 

A million thoughts flowed through her head.

How did the topic come up when Kyuubei was talking with Shinpachi? Why did Shinpachi mention it? Why was she feeling this way? What was going on in her head? Why did things turn out like this? 

Was Otae really happy with this man? Or happy at the thought of being with someone like Kyuubei?

“Taechan? Taechan?”

The voice soothed her heart. It was like a soft lullaby in between the static noise going in and out her brain.

But it hurt.

“Taechan?”

It hurt to hear that soothing voice call out to her.

“Is everything okay?”

It hurt because Otae knew who the voice was coming from.

“...Taechan?”

It hurt because she knew the voice would never realize. 

“.... Get away,” Otae replied.

If the voice from before was as soothing as a lullaby, then the voice now was as sharp as daggers. Otae’s head hurt. Static filled her mind and her heart felt like it was in her throat. Her voice was shaky, and she wasn’t acting like herself.

She was upset. Upset at herself. Upset at her oblivious friend. Upset at the man who reminded her so much of Kyubei.

Thoughts filled her mind.

“W-what happened? Tae…” 

“Please... leave me alone..." Otae's cracking voice came through the door.

Kyuubei was confused. Otae was even more confused. But she knew that she couldn’t be around Kyuubei at this time. It would only hurt both sides. She had to think out her feelings. Clear her mind. 

"Oh.... okay..." Kyuubei left.

Otae wasn't happy. She wasn't happy at all.


End file.
